Something I Was Never Looking For
by Adidas Swaggin
Summary: AU: Arizona is a Kickass Cop, Callie is a 4th year resident. Can these two communicate through mutual friends? Rated T for now and Might change later...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I'm a long time fanfic reader and finally got the courage to write a story, this is my first time with doing this so please be nice, constructive criticism would be helpful.

Disclaimer: I own nothing all things Grey's related is own by Shonda Rhimes and ABC, except for my own creations.

Well damn if my day didn't suck already, then it really does now... ugh I swear on my life I hate all humans on this god-damned hospital floor. Always happy and soooo damn perky.. it's 4:30 in the morning what in the hell is their problem? What makes it worse is that they want to look at me.. as if my face doesn't say 'Fuck off'.

Do I look like someone who wants to be awake at 4 in the morning at a fucking hospital?! because if I do then, someone should really tell me this so I can write it on a damn Sticky Note stating to leave me the hell alone until that fucking child is born.

This is just like Teddy, always managing to wake me up when I don't wanna be, she interrupted my sleep enough when we were roommates, and now I don't live with her and she still manages to get me to be up at ungodly hours of the day knowing I had a rough night the day before.

I get out of the extremely uncomfortable hospital chair and decide to walk down the hallway hoping to wake up a little and run into a coffee cart. As I'm walking I continue to get these happy smiles from the nurses in the maternity ward, I wonder if they have those smiles plastered on their faces or if they're genuinely that happy. Nope no one is this fucking happy all the damn time and especially not at 4... now 5 in the morning.

I get pulled out of my rampaging thoughts when I run into something..or more like someone...I notice papers are now everywhere on the floor and she's busy trying to quickly gather them back into her hands. I bent down to help her " sorry I didn't see you".

My comment goes unnoticed by the.. doctor? "Sorry I should really pay more attention to where I'm walking .." She says and continues to gather her things and looks up at me to take my portion of her things I've picked up, when I look back I'm met with the most chocolaty brown eyes that I've ever seen, and a small smile that creates butterflies in my stomach.

She stands up from her crouching position and I get a full view of her long tan legs and hem of her dress. That's when I notice I'm still crouching myself and force myself to stand.

" Oh .. I'm so sorry I've totally ruined your shirt with my coffee..".

It takes me a minute for my brain to catch up with my ears and I look down at my white v-neck notice the light brown wetness ruining my shirt.

"Shit" I mutter

While rolling my eyes and looking back at this women I've just ran into and gave a small smile

"Hey don't worry about it, it's not that bad"

Too bad I'm here for a while with no way to my apartment I think to myself . I stuff my hands into my oversized black dingy sweats, trying to give my hands something to do that won't make me look awkward.

"I'm really sorry and I kinda have to go check on a patients."

As if she was nervous, she hurriedly walks away leaving me standing in the middle of a hallway in amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Hey guys I've returned & honestly surprised people actually wanted to read my story. I'd like to thank some people for their reviews .. Black Poodle - thank you for you comment & I actually don't think I'm a strong writer, so Thanks again :) && AZsgirl- Hmmm... they just might.. and just keep reading. I'd also like to thank everyone else who's read and is following this story :) . Now without further ado..._

_Previously:_

"_i'm really sorry and I kinda have to go check on a patient" she says almost as if she was nervous and hurriedly walks away leaving me standing in the middle of a hallway in amazement. _

_Present:

I find myself wandering into the gift shop down on the first floor, because there's no way that I'm gonna be able to make it home and back without Teddy noticing. As I'm inside the shop looking for a new shirt, I notice one saying 'Pregnant & Bitchy, Annoyed & Ready To Pop' I think of Teddy and let out a slight chuckle. I picked it up off the shelve and continue to wander the store . I stop to grab an additional tank that says 'If You Think My Mom Is A Bitch... Wait Til' You Meet Me'. It's better than all the rest of the bright pinks and blues saying 'I'm a mom' and other cheesy cheery bullshit.

When I make my way to the counter I grab a bag of sour skittles , a twix and a sprite. Leaning sideways on the counter eyeing the room as the cashier rings up my stuff so I can get out of here, right when I thought I was gonna get lucky and get to leave the shop without having to utter a word ,the cashier decides to speak up.

"Hey" he says with a sly smirk.

"Hi" I respond quickly.

Putting a 50 on the counter and quickly turning away from the drooling idiot behind me.

"Can you give me my change back or are you gonna continue to stare at me like you've never seen a person with boobs before?" I scolded harshly and tossed in an eye roll.

"Uh..yea.. yea sure" he replied as if he couldn't register what to do next.

I got impatient as he fumbled with the cash register and gave me my money. I quickly grabbed my bag and began to walk out .

"Have a nice day" he spoke as my back was already turned to him and I was partially out the door, I raised my hand in acknowledgement that I heard his comment yet continued walking.

When I got to Teddy's room she was moaning , grunting and sweating like it was no one's business.

"Having fun over there?" I chuckle as I start to take off my shirt revealing me in my Adidas sports bra.

"Fuck... off" she hisses out slowly in a growl.

"Yeesh didn't know being in labor could change you like this" I laughed as she scowls at me once more before sitting on her hospital bed facing me, breathing in long, deep calming breaths.

"I hate you, you know that?" she deadpans while I slip on the new tank I snagged from the downstairs gift shop.

"Oh hush you love me and you know it, because if you didn't you wouldn't want me here at the birth of your first born now would you" I argued back while smiling a sickening sweet dimpled smile.

Teddy just rolls her eyes and continues to talk "Why are you changing your shirt anyway?".

"Oh no reason really.. just thought it'd be fun to buy a 20 dollar shirt from the gift shop that implies that I'm preggers for fun.." I say before reaching for my Twix and plopping in the chair next to her bed.

With that I was met with silence and a very irritated straight face, so I continue "ughhh.. long story short I was trying to keep myself busy while you and ' ' were fighting and whatnot so I went for a walk and bumped into a doctor who's shit went everywhere including on me" I say pretending to be out of breath which only annoyed Teddy further and made me let out a small chuckle.

" You're such a drama queen" she says with an eye roll .

" Sounds rich coming from the woman who's panting and acting like she's dying" I straight face to her.

This really hit one of her hormonal nerves and she explodes " YOU TRY TO PREPARE YOURSELF TO GET READY FOR THE BIRTH OF ANOTHER HUMAN BEING-"

"Well ya know , for all we know it could be Martian the ManHunter coming out of that thing" pointing towards her vagina "so you can't imply that it's human yet" I comment and this cuts her off from her rant and puts her into a fit of laughter.

"You're right, you're right" are the last words she manages to come out her mouth, before I see her eyelids droop and eyes rolling into the back of her head and begins to fall forward to meet the hard pale linoleum tile floor.

A/N: So, whaddya think? Review Pleasee :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to shonda rhimes and abc except for my creations ...

"You're right, you're right" are the last words she manages to come out her mouth, before I see her eyes droop and roll into the back of her head and begins to fall forward to meet the hard linoleum tile.

"TEDDY!" I shout able to catch her before her body sinks completely off the bed onto the floor. I try to reach the 'Nurse' button on her remote, but it's too out of my reach, I groan and push Teddy onto the side of the bed with everything I've got and have a flashback of the last time I had to put an unconscious Teddy into bed.

we were roommates and we just had celebrated Teddy's 19th birthday and she wanted to get drunk. Her crazy ass boyfriend broke up with her the day before which I think turned out to be very beneficial in the end. I remember I was sober, because I had to give rides to Addison and April after the party, who were too cheap to pay for a cab and too drunk to remember to give the driver the money.

When I got back to the apartment from dropping off April and Addi I went to clean up the cups and spilled alcohol to find Teddy passed out on the kitchen floor, arms and legs spread out in the eagle position. I knew this wasn't gonna be easy, but it couldn't be that hard she only weighed like 120 pounds...

The only difference from Teddy then and now is that she's about 60 pounds heavier and has a tiny human stick out from her abdominal area waiting to be born at any given moment.

"Fuck Me" I groan.

I struggle to get her onto the bed with her arms draped around my shoulders,I continue to struggle with Teddy for at least 2 minutes before there's a knock at the door.

"come.. in" I manage to get out.

As I'm still struggling with a very heavy, very pregnant Teddy, within 2 seconds a doctor walks through the door and comes around the corner to let out a gasp of the sight before her. I groan once more reminding the doctor that Teddy isn't exactly easy to lift at the moment.

It's like I saw a light flick on in her head and she immediately went into 'doctor mode' clicking the nurse's button and hurrying over to Teddy and I.

It's not until Teddy is on her bed and I'm standing by the wall again that I notice it's the same doctor from earlier who so kindly spilled her lukewarm coffee onto my white v-neck so well I didn't even notice it.

I want to say something, ask if Teddy is okay, to ask if her baby is okay, but I decide to let the doctor and nurses work I'm sure if there was anything worth telling me should would have by now. My brain is going a million miles per minute right now. Right at that moment I am cut off from my thoughts and the doctor begins to talk

"Okay ma'am..." she says without taking her eyes off of the task she's doing on Teddy " we gotta take her for some scans and try to find out why she passed out before this baby decides to be born."

The doctor looks at me this time and I see the realization forming in her milky chocolate brown eyes of who I am. Some how my eyes managed to break eye contact and wander onto her crisp white lab jacket and catch her last name. All I could let out was a quiet

"yea.. alright keep me posted"before Teddy's bed was being rushed out of the room, she let out a half smile and left as well.

...her name was stitched onto her lab coat in black across the little pocket.. her name is .. I let my mind roam onto it's own thoughts of Dr. Torres before going back and worrying about Teddy.

I take out my phone and have a long sip of my sprite, sitting back in the chair that was next to where Teddy's bed took place and called into work. Damn it was gonna be a long and exhausting day and it's only 6 am.

A/n: Hey guys, so that was ch. 3 not much I know but I need reviews to know how I'm doing good or not .. Please review the good, bad I don't care honestly I just needs to know if you're interested or not thanks :) && AZgirl- of course Teddy will be okay... Or not ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hey guys long time no see right? I apologize about that, but life has been crazy with school and work and issues at home so hopefully you guys forgive me. Also i'm not a strong writer, this is my first story I've ever written. I own nothing yada yada except for my own creations yada yada. Let's get going shall we? P.s excuse any grammar mistakes. :)

_I take out my phone and have a long sip of my Sprite, sitting back in the chair next to where Teddy's bed and called into work. Damn it was gonna be a long and exhausting day and it's only 6 am._

__ _The scene of Teddy falling to the ground unconsciously keeps replaying in my head over and over again.

"I have to leave this room"I'm starting to get antsy "I can't stay in her any longer."

I throw on my jacket,and leave the room. I have no clue where I'm going I just need to leave.. I gotta get away for at least a little while. On my way out I decide to call Addie.. she was the first person I could think of to call. After she didn't pick up the 3rd time I decided to leave a voicemail telling her what happened, keeping it brief so she would freak too much. Addie was always the one who worried the most out of the bunch she'd play it off like she didn't care at the moment. We all know her overly sensitive ass cared about everything to her heart's content.

When I finished up the voicemail, I called April who answered sleepily. I knew that if Addie didn't answer that meant she was probably too hungover to find her phone, unlike April. April is our goody goody of the group, the one who wants to save herself for marriage, and not drink or party to much. I give her props honestly, because I know I couldn't do it.

I gave her the news about Teddy, I couldn't tell if she was more upset that she didn't know she was in labor and didn't tell her.. or that I didn't decide to tell her when I found out and I quote "took my happy ass up there"... April knows good and well that I was less than happy to get that phone call in the middle of the night.I could barely drive myself here at 4 in the morning, let alone think of the bright idea to call anyone. Then there was Teddy and Henry's argument and the lovely coffee incident, there was no way of being able to call except now. Well I could've called while I was in the waiting room, but I doubt I would've been able to form words. I was just too damn tired.

After a while I find myself on the south side of the hospital for over an hour and decided to walk back in. As I reach the maternity ward I spot Dr. Torres and start to make my way over towards her, but I'm stopped short by a male doctor he kinda put you in the mind of Eric Dane a little bit about 6ft , strikingly gorgeous features, slight greying of his hair, over all I wouldn't say he was bad looking.

The doctor's are having a brief conversation before I see the doctor next to Dr. Torres glance my way as I approach Them. I can only assume he's said something funny because they both let out a laugh loud enough for me to hear the amazing sound her voice.

When I got close enough to where I could be heard I cleared my throat, and let out a small "Hey". Both of the doctors turn their attention towards me with Dr. Torres flashing a megawatt smile in my direction.

Callie's POV:

"Hey Cal!" I hear looking up to find mark in front of me looking half scared and half amused.

"Hey Mark, what's got you looking like that.?"

"Cal, it's lexi. She's trying to kill me."

"Oh Mark, did you try and hit on another patient while she was in the room.?"

"God no Cal like I said i'm a changed man. I won't do anything to harm our relationship."

"Then what's up, because i'm not in the mood and I'm scrubbing in on Altman."

"Altman?What is she doing in surgery shouldn't she be giving birth somewhere?"

"Yeah we have to do an emergency c-section and she fainted or something-"

"Who's that" Mark asks after glancing over his shoulder "she looks like she wants you Torres you should go get her." Callie then lets out a small laugh.

"Sadly, I think she's really straight and only wants to know about Altman."

Before Mark can reply he's stopped short by someone clearing their throat and a small "Hey."

"Hey" I reply with a small smile "so, how can I help you.. Ms..." I ask dragging out my words hoping she'll help me out.

"Robbins. Arizona Robbins, but please just call me Arizona." She lets out a very dimpled smile.

_Dimples... she has dimples._

"Alright Arizona" I reply giving back a mutual but not dimpled smile.

"So Dr. Torres I was wondering about Teddy. Altman... uh Theodora Altman."

"oh, right she's being prepped for an emergency c-section in about... 10 minutes" I announce while looking at my wristwatch to confirm the time.

"C-section? she has to have a c-section?" I can see in her eyes that her mind starts to go on a rampage of emotions.

"Someone can be in there during the surgery, is Hen-" she cuts me off before I can continue "I'll go.. I'll be in there." She all but shouts.

"Are you sure that you should be in there, what about Henry."

"Wait how do you know about Henry?"

"What do you mean Teddy works here. I mean I can't really call her a friend but she's my attending."

_I'm so confused how doesn't she know that Teddy works here?. Does she live in Seattle? I really really hope so, because i'd like to get to know-_

"Yeah Teddy's great she's been here about two years now" Mark speaks up "Oh and Cal you have 5 minutes." He says while pointing at his bare wrist. I look at the time and sees that he's right I do only have five minutes. "Shit, okay. Uhh Arizona it was nice talking to you, but I really gotta go." After that I sped off the scrub room with a very cute blonde on my mind.

A/N: I hope this makes up for my lack of updating and again I apologize. Oh and I know nothing about anything dealing with the medical field so bare with me. Any questions, comments or concerns leave them in the Reviews or Pm me :) See you guys next update.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: sorry about my grammar. I take pride in my mistakes ;) _

**Previously:**

"_**Shit, okay. Uhh Arizona it was nice talking to you, but I really gotta go." After that I sped off the scrub room with a very cute blonde on my mind.**_

Arizona's POV:

_Cal? ' name is Cal?. It has to be short for something... She knows Teddy? Like personally? Ugghh being on  
undercover assignments for months at end and coming back can really throw things off. I mean I was only gone for about 6 months, life doesn't change that much does it?. _ Arizona groaned aloud and called to see if Henry anywhere near the hospital.

When he didn't answer after a couple more tries she got irritated and began to walk the way Dr. Torres went down the very long hallway.

I sit on the linoleum floor while waiting for a doctor to come out. It isn't until I hear the small cry of the baby that I'm snapped from my thoughts and get up. Moments later I can see her being rolled out with a small pink cap on her head with strands of blonde and brown hair shooting out the bottom. I just couldn't help but smile and follow them to the nursery and spend time with my newborn niece.

Teddy's POV:

_Beep...Beep...Beep.._

I feel myself starting to wake up, my eyes are closed but I can hear the sound of the monitor counting and keeping track of each heart beat. I can feel that the lights are on and that there's someone looking at me, so I try to keep my eyes closed and fall back to sleep. My body betrays me and my eyes begin to flutter open, I wince for more than one reason.

Firstly because the lights are a lot brighter than to be expected, secondly because I feel like I've been hit by several trucks and lastly because I see the face of my husband. A face I haven't seen since this morning after he came back from traveling the past 8 months what makes him want to show up now? The question is who called him? There's no way that he would've come back on his own after this morning. I try to say something but my headache prevents me and all I can get out is some hoarsely drawn out word that doesn't even sound comprehensible.

"Shh.. here take a sip" he says while handing me a cup of water to drink, then he begins to talk again. "I know you didn't expect me to come back here, let alone be in town still, but I wanted to see you. He stood and put his hand on my shoulder "Teds I love you & our baby. I want to be here babe. I've missed you and I can't keep leaving I now-"

"If you thought that Henry you would've been here."

"But i'm here now and I want to-"

"She's not yours." I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. " The baby... she isn't yours Henry.."

When he's about to say something I see Arizona about to walk in, pointing back at the door behind her "Out!" Henry starts to make his way towards the door and I point at him "Not you." I began to shift in the hospital bed trying to make myself sit up so I could continue.

**General Pov:**

Arizona spent over 30 minutes in awe staring at her new niece through plexiglass until the nurse said the baby was all cleaned up. Deciding that she's spent enough time marveling at her niece Arizona walks to Teddy's room and sees her and Henry yelling "Out!" Teddy yells pointing at her.

Arizona walks out of the room and runs directly into someone. Quickly apologizing and looking up she sees that she's once again running into . "We've gotta stop meeting like this Dr. Torres." says the small blonde letting out a goofy dimpled smile.

" I agree, but I was wondering if I could sneak past you and check on teddy. I-" "I don't think that's the best of ideas right now. I was just about to ask her if she wanted to see the baby and Henry is inside... they're fighting..again." Arizona lets out with a small smile and a sigh.

"Ahhh. I see well I just wanted to check on her before I went on my break, but i suppose it could wait until afterwards. Care to join me?" the brunette lets out with a smirk, hoping that she'll say yes.

"Yeah, that would be awesome." She answers while falling in step with callie letting loose another bright dimpled smile. Callie swears that Arizona's smile was definitely something that she would like to see more often.

" Uhh... the cafeteria food isn't exactly the best, so I was thinking about going to this pizza place I usually go to is that alright?"

"Totally. Wanna take my car or yours?"

"hmm.. how do you feel about motorcycles? The employee's parking lot a hell of a lot closer anyway."

"I say lead the way Dr. Torres.." Arizona makes a gesture with her arm and directs Callie forward. She's rewarded with nothing more than a small giggle.

Once the girls make it to the pizzeria Callie orders them a medium pepperoni pizza with ham, along with a 2 large cups of strawberry lemonade. Arizona got a call from her mom before the pizza came, so they didn't talk much until they were just about done Arizona spoke up. "So, your name is Cal?"

"Hm?" Being pulled from her daze Callie looks up slightly confused.

"The doctor from earlier, he called you cal" she states simply.

" Oh. Mark yeah he calls me that. It's a nickname, well a nickname for my nickname. Kinda weird now that i'm thinking about it... my name is Calliope, but I go by Callie hence 'Cal' no one calls me Calliope.. like ever." Callie rambles out pretty quickly with a slight blush.

Arizona lets out a sweet chuckle. "Calliope. I like it." she says trying the name a couple more times.

"Please call me Callie. I really don't like my name." she mumbles while trying to hide her blush.

"What's wrong with your name Cal-li-o-pe?" Arizona says teasingly, pronouncing every syllable.

Callie sits back and crosses her arms, letting off a small shrug "Nothing I suppose. It's just the only person who calls me by my first name is my father."

Arizona copies her gesture and kicks out her feet under the table so that they hit the tops of Callie's sneakers. "Really? Why's that?"

Standing up from her seat and leaving the money for the bill on the table Callie grabs her keys and heads for the door. "Because I usually threaten to harm anyone who decides that they want to use it." Turning back to look at Arizona still sitting down at the table with her legs crossed and her arms folded. "You coming Blondie?" she teases.

"Uhh.. don't call me Blondie." Arizona scowls playfully, while getting up and walking towards Callie.

"Then don't call me Calliope, or else I will have to hurt you." She says with a playful grin.

"Too bad I'm a cop and you'll get charged with assault of an officer." Arizona shrugs at Callie. Grabbing the spare helmet off the bike and placing it on her head.

"No way. What's next you gonna tell me you're not named after the state?" Callie gasps in disbelief, strapping on her helmet as well.

Arizona laughs and sits behind Callie wrapping her arms around the brunette's slim and toned torso. "Looks like I've got more news for you then." Callie just smiles and gently shakes her head as she feels Arizona's chin on her left shoulder and she sped off back towards the hospital.

**A/n: What's up guys? How was this chapter? Please let me know in the reviews I love to hear what you guys have to say. It's what's keeping me writing. Hopefully I can write some more Calzona time in next chapter and have them get to know another more. Work isn't letting up at all but school is slowing down so I should be able to update again soon. Thanks for Reading :)**

**Oh Yeah... I own nada ... yada yada.. Shonda owns.. blue blah blah.**


End file.
